Survive
by NoOneHasNoName
Summary: When Diana is injured beyond repair, Matthew must do what is necessary to keep her alive.
1. Chapter 1

It was suposed to be a relaxing day.

Nothing should have gone wrong.

They were just supposed to have a nice romantic day without the worry of children.

But it turned out to be asking for too much.

"Remind me to bring Ysabeau a nice bottle of wine for watching the kids." I muttered sofly as I finished my salad, pushing the plate away. "Its been too long since we had a day just to ourselves."

I look across the dark wood table at my husband, the two candles in the middle casting long shadows on his face as he grinned at me, popping another walnut into his mouth. "I'm happy just to be with you, _ma lionne_."

We had gone out for the day, leaving Matthew's mother with enough milk and blood for the babies. There had been a new exhibit at a local museum that I had been eager to see, and the weather was beautiful so we went for a long walk down to some quaint stores and bookshops. Getting lost in the culture and the friendly people. At the museum, Matthew stood behind me telling me how wrong the museum was and the correct facts on the ancient artifacts. Between his age and my knowledge we managed to get the facts straight, thoroughly annoying the other visitors with our constant back and forth chatter. His cool hand clasped in mine and the occasional kiss on the top of the head made my body tingle and sing for him, like he knew it would. My witch blood just underneath the surface, reacting to his touch. After being tourists for the day, we had come home and made dinner together, the ride home was filled with stories of Matthew's past and how much trouble he was back then.

"How about we take our desert upstairs, hm?" His deep voice breaking me out of the thoughts. My feet occupied his lap and he was massaging my feet. My smile and the look in my eye must have been a good enough answer for him because he lifted my legs off of his, smiling at me dangerously. Having two kids really cuts down on sexy time.

As Matthew went to get up, he froze, nostrils flaring dangerously. He was sensing something, or someone, that I couldn't.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, all thoughts of going upstairs and satisfying my husband had all but gone out the window. Putting my hand on his arm I could feel he was tence, muscles twitching under his long sleeve shirt. Everything was quiet. Too quite. He didn't answer. "Matthew?"

"Diana get down!" He yelled, too late he ducked down, arms outstretched, with the intention of pulling me down with him. The table breaking as he leaped across. Dishes and cutlery alike crashing down. But this time he wasn't fast enough. Pain seared through my shoulder and abdomen, broken glass scatted all over the floor, creatures running into our home at unhuman speeds, booming voices made undistinguished by the sound of blood rushing through my veins. Everything happening at once.

_What had just happened_? I thought numbly.

Then I could feel it, dozens of icy eyes from vampires nudging my skin. Watching the blood seep out.

_How did they get in?_

_Why are they here? _

_What happeded to the wards I set up?_

_Why couldn't Matthew sense them approaching?_

_How did I get on the floor?_

My back took the brunt of the fall, my limp body not able to do much good. The thud of my body echoed almost as I stilled on the floor. My head jerked to the side, seeking out Matthew, only to see him face down on the hardwood floor, several creatures holding him down. His snarls and sharp threats only humored our captives. Our eyes met. His pupils were blown wide with blood rage.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A more feminine voice tutted out. She crouched down in front of me, coming into my line of site. Her heeled boots clanking on the floor. "A vampire and his mate. Looks like our new tech worked boys." I could hear some jeers from the hall in response. "We finally managed to sneak up on a de Clairmont."

Pain started to creep over my skin as my adrenaline started to fade, making my heart rate go through the roof. I didn't need to be a vampire to know my heart was beating abnormally fast. My hands were over my wounds. It wasn't doing much good though. I could still feel the warm stickiness of blood seeping through my fingers and onto the kitchen floor.

"Its useless to try and stop the bleeding." My eyes flit to hers. Hard, dark eyes meet mine. "My technology wont allow your blood to clot." Panic started to flow through my body. Matthew told me once that my panic smelt sharp and tangy, but it made the blood taste better though.

"It must be hard, being so important but so easy to track, _Book of Life. _Your husband should be better than this." The woman turned to the man in question, his eyes sought out mine but my wounds were making it hard to keep my eyes open.

"To be honest you reacted quicker than I thought you would, but our tech just got the better of you. No need to feel bad about that." Her mocking voice was making no sense. What tech? How did she sneak up on us without anyone knowing, let alone Matthew.

My head lulled around a bit, pain dulling my senses. The sound of the female vampire boasting about how cool her mysterious tech is and Matthew's cries for me to stay awake faded away.

All I can hear is the thud of my heart and the rush of blood. My heavy lidded eyes fell on the clock just above the kitchen doorway. 9:50 pm. Ysabeau would be back with the kids around soon.

She would know somethings wrong.

She would bring help.


	2. My Name is Genevieve

Blood pounding through my veins and the clock on the wall ticking away, counting the seconds until Ysabeaus arival were the only things I could hear. The lull of people talking faded into the background. My fingers sticky with my own blood.

Our vampires captours, there was five of them that I could count, froze as they could sense something approach the house and all the buzzing talk that was forced into the background stopped immediately. A nock on the door made my body twitch, bringing me back to some form of attention, wanting to react but my muscles not cooperating.

"Who's there." It was one of the male vampires that called out to whomever was behind the door. The head female stopped walking somewhere behind my head. Her boots crunching over the broken glass.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Came a witty reply. A males voice. Then splinters from the door being forced open soon mixed with the glass on the floor. I flinched, wanting to protect myself as much as possible. As the action stopped, I force my eye lids open to try and see who broke open the door. I pushed down my nausea and the buzzing in my head. My blury eyes could just make out the figures of Marcus, Jack, Baldwin, Miriam, and to my surprise, Gallowglass.

Snarls from both parties filled the kitchen, wordless threats expressed through clenched fists and curled upper lips. Cold eyes raking my body up and down, zeroing in on my wounds, making me aware of how much blood I'm loosing in a room of vampires.

"Diana!" Marcus cried, looking at me before glancing around the room, gauging the threat of the creatures holding us captive. Being invaded by other vampires temporarily distracted the men holding Matthew down, as he burst up from the floor, picked me up, and stood with the rest of our family. My new position in his arms hurting me more, but gave me a better view of the action taking place in my kitchen. I lean my head against Matthew's shoulder and watch through hazy eyes. My hands on my wounds, my actions futile.

"Who are you and why are you here." Demanded Marcus. Sounding every bit the grand master that his title would suggest.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Snarked back the female vampire. But she answered his question anyway.

"My name is Genevieve. As to the reason I am here," she paused dramatically, sliding her left hand into her coat pocket and producing a small silver machine, no bigger than a GPS, with a screen and three dials. She waived it around wildly as she spoke. "I have new technology that blocks vampire senses and 'powers' if you will. This dial is made to amplify the surrounding noise and block out creatures with our genetic code. Thats how we snuck in today, the sound stopped us from alerting your _mate_," she snarled as she spit out the word at me like venom, "that we were ariving."

"It only works on vampires? Not witches or deamons?" Miriam asked.

"Oh no we have a special little something for those _lesser_ species." Genevieve says distastefuly, and turns to look at one of her men. "As you can see, you've already had a demonstration of this beauty. Melvin, show the girl why she wont stop bleeding, this one is one of my personal favourite toys." Her eyes were lit with dark excitement. Melvin unholstered a gun from his wast, making Matthew growl deep in his chest in warning. He kept the gun in his hand and Genevieve gestured to it as she explained was it was. "This may look like a normal gun, but the bullets have a compound in them that slowly leaks out preventing the victim from healing immediately." She sighed, "It doesn't work on vampires unfortunately, our venom counteracts the compound. But its ok, it does wear off though, don't worry yourself about that." Her hand waving in a dismissive way. "Just depends on how fast you bleed out." A flash of teeth and a bark like laugh made its way through the room, as if she just told a joke. But no one was laughing.

"I am here because I want to know about the Book of Life everyone keeps going on about. Want to see it for myself. And you, girl, are my key. I want the knowledge you learned. And I will get it any way I can." My witch fire started flickering weakly in my hands, startling our unwanted guests. The little engergy I had left poured into my fingers, adrenaline back in my veins as my self defence mechanism kicked in, my eyes watching them carefully. Marcus and Jack crouching down, ready to attack at a moments notice.

A moan escaped my lips and the pain intensified as I tried to move. Matthew's eyes flitted down at me, and looked back at Genevieve, not wanting to keep the enemy out of his sight for too long. Not trusting what they'll do.

"I see we've over stayed our welcome boys, I think its time to go." She gripped the GPS looking tool more firmly and snapped her fingers, the men stood up obediently. Her nails ironically painted a deep red, I noticed idly, went to the second dial and turned it all the way.

"It looks like you have two choices, you can either follow us, or try to," Genevieve smiled darkly at our small group. "or you can tend to your witch, who doesn't look like she has long left." Dark eyes glittering dangerously, watching me. My head lulling down, not having enough strength to keep it up anymore. She sighed, as if disappointed, and putthe toy back into her coat pocket. "Lets go boys. We'll be seeing each other soon, Book of Life." With those parting words the party of six ran off at inhuman speeds. Blurring throughthe kitchen and out into the night. Marcus went to follow but only ran at normal speed. He didn't even make it to the door when he stopped and turned around.

"I can't run, or hear their footsteps." Marcus cried out. "No, no, no. They should be far away by now the power should be out of range." He muttered to himself as he turned back into the house.

"Diana," Matthew breathed, cleaning a portion of floor for me to lay on. "Diana look at me darling."

My breath was coming out in harsh puffs now, I can't think straight anymore. Pain overtaking my body.

"We... we need to replenish her blood, and something to stitch her up, something to help stench the bleeding would help too. We need to get the wound closed." Matthew was rambling, but Marcus knelt beside his father, a grave look on his face.

"You heard what she said, she wont stop bleeding until the compund runs it course. There's only one thing that will cancel out the compound Matthew, you know this as well as I do."

"No. Marcus no I'm not doing that to Diana." The only sound coming from my mouth was a gurgling that made the two men beside me wince.

"Matthew you know what has to be done her as well as I do." Matthew looked at me, eyes sad.

"Diana, you've lost too much blood and you're still bleeding out. Our venom can stop that. Do you understand what I'm saying?" My breath hitches as I jerk my head up an down.

"I can't do this. Miriam, can you please?" Matthew looked at her, a silent question in his eyes, blood tears soaking into his dark shirt. She looked at him and then at me, her eyes cautious.

"Do you know what you're asking of me Matthew." Miriam looked conflicted.

"Yes Miriam, please." His voice was a croak at this point. My fingers reaching out for him, his cold hand clasping mine. I manage to turn my head and look at Miriam.

"S'ok. Do it." I manage to slur out, before passing out cold on the floor, Matthew's hand still clutching my hand.


End file.
